


Good Goodbye

by Smutzilla



Category: Murder in the Alps (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutzilla/pseuds/Smutzilla
Summary: Anna and Luigi saying goodbye behind closed doors.
Relationships: Anna Myers/Luigi Affini
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Good Goodbye

Anna checked her appearance for a hundredth of time using her pocket mirror. Her hair was still impeccable and her red lipstick was intact. Anna closed the mirror with a sharp snap and smoothed her skirt with slow, soothing strokes. 

The movements of the train failed to calm Anna down. Usually, she used the downtime to write articles with her trusty typewriter. But this time, as the train approached Porto Ceso, Anna couldn’t concentrate on anything.

It wasn’t Porto Ceso that made her restless. The picturesque town was a perfect place to spend a long, relaxing weekend. Hopefully without any murders this time. But even the possibility of a criminal investigation didn’t make Anna uneasy.

The reason for her restlessness was the closing lines of Luigi’s last letter. She took the letter out of her handbag to read it once again. Anna trailed her finger over Luigi’s neat handwriting.

_You don’t know how happy it makes me to see you again. Last time I didn’t get to say goodbye the way I truly wanted to._

Last time Anna left Porto Ceso, Luigi had walked her to the train station. They had been in a hurry so they had wish each other well, promised to write to each other and then Anna had to jump on the train. 

Not exactly the way Anna had wanted to say goodbye either but what could Luigi mean? The possibilities had been pestering her mind for the past few weeks. Only Luigi, who would meet her in the Porto Ceso train station, had the answers.

Soon enough the train arrived at Porto Ceso and Anna exited the train. She breathed in the fresh air while making a notion that everything looked the same in the train station since her last visit. Including Luigi who was handsome as ever in his police uniform.

Luigi’s face lit into a wide smile when he saw Anna.  
“Ciao, Anna! How was the trip?”  
“Hello, Luigi! The trip was good.”  
Luigi glanced Anna’s luggage. “Let me help you with those.”  
Always the gentleman, Anna thought and handed her suitcase to Luigi. She insisted on carrying her typewriter and her handbag herself.

They walked through the station lobby and headed to the apartment Anna had stayed before. On the way, they chit-chatted about Porto Ceso, Zurich and Anna’s work. In the apartment, they sat Anna’s belongings to the floor near the bed. Luigi had been in Anna’s room briefly before but this time the setting felt different. 

Luigi took off his police hat and fiddled with it. “Are you hungry?”  
Anna was hungry for answers and she wasn’t going to shy away from the opportunity to get them.  
“Luigi, can I ask you something?”  
“Sì, of course.”  
“In your last letter, what did you mean by you didn’t get to say goodbye the way you truly wanted to?”

Luigi turned his head away and shifted his feet. Being forward was effective in her line of work but with sweet Luigi, it might have been a wrong manner of an approach. Or perhaps she should have asked the question when it was actually time to say goodbye. 

“Forget I asked,” Anna said hastily as Luigi’s silence prolonged. “Let’s have something to eat.”

Anna walked to the door and opened it to leave. Luigi walked behind Anna and she assumed he was going to follow her outside. Instead of that, Luigi reached past Anna and pressed the door shut. Surprised, Anna turned around and leaned her back against the door. Luigi stepped closer to Anna, leaving only a few centimeters space between them.

Slowly, not breaking their eye contact, Luigi reached his hand to place his police hat on the nightstand. The way he looked at her, made Anna weak in the knees. Luigi caressed Anna’s cheek and his soft touch set every nerve ending on her skin on pleasureful fire.

Luigi traced over Anna’s lower lip with his thumb.   
“Still curious, Ms. Myers?” he asked with a hoarse voice.  
Anna nodded as she didn’t trust her voice enough to speak even a single word.  
“Then let me show you what I meant in my letter.”

Luigi cupped Anna’s cheek and softly brushed her lips against Anna’s. His touch made Anna shiver with anticipation. He kept brushing his lips over hers, feeling her, teasing her. A moan escaped Anna’s lips. She could swear she felt Luigi smiling against her lips and right after that he kissed her passionately.

Anna sunk his fingers into Luigi’s soft hair while answering the kiss. Luigi pressed himself so close to Anna that even a piece of paper couldn’t have fit between them.

For a moment, Anna amused herself thinking about what if Luigi had kissed her like this at the train station. Mio Dio, how scandalous! Porto Ceso was an old fashioned town and activities like this were best to do behind - and against - closed doors. 

Luigi pulled himself away and leaned his forehead on Anna’s. They were both panting. Anna’s lipstick had smeared over Luigi’s lips and Anna made an effort to wipe it off with her thumb. 

Luigi’s breath hitched as he shifted to get better standing position.  
A mischievous smile spread on Anna’s face.  
“Luigi! Is that your pistol or are you just happy to see me?”  
He took a hold of her hand and kissed it gently.   
“Oh, Anna. A moment longer and I won’t be able to stop.”  
The way Luigi said Anna’s name with a hoarse voice, made lust coil inside her in delicious ways.

“I don’t want you to stop,” she said and kissed Luigi hungrily. He grabbed Anna’s legs lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around Luigi’s waist. Anna wanted Luigi to take her sweet and slow later - right now she wanted it hot and fast. 

Luigi backed over to the bed holding Anna tight in his lap. He sat on the side of the bed and as soon as Anna’s knees touched the bed, she rocked herself against Luigi. By the feel of it, he was ready for action. Anna leaned over to her luggage to rummage around quickly to find a condom. A modern woman like herself always carried them with her.

Anna straightened herself and moved just enough to open Luigi’s pants to free him. Luigi leaned back placing his hands on the bed to support himself. Anna placed the condom on him and moved her dress and undergarment out of the way. 

Luigi might have been in control first but now it was Anna’s turn. She took Luigi in with a slow motion that had them both gasping. He was a good fit for her and she worked him with a fastening pace. Luigi threw his head back as Anna rode him.

After for what seemed like hours, or minutes, Luigi wrapped his arms around Anna halting her movements.  
“Anna, I… I’m…”  
“Hold on for me, just a moment longer.”  
Anna kissed Luigi gently and he unwrapped her. Anna continued working on Luigi and by the look of his face, he was using all of his will power to wait for her. That drove Anna over the edge and with a long moan, came the sweet release for her and for Luigi. 

He collapsed on the bed and Anna rolled next to him. She stroked his now messy hair.  
“If this is how you want to say goodbye, I wonder how you say hello.”  
Luigi chuckled and pulled Anna close to his chest.   
“Let me catch my breath and I’ll show you.”

Anna had a feeling this was going to be a very good weekend.


End file.
